


Call The Ships To Port

by SaintSynthetic, Shuichi77



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Comedy, F/F, Female-Female relations, Growing Up, Inheritance, M/M, Male-Male relations, Mpreg, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-14
Updated: 2014-12-02
Packaged: 2017-11-29 06:08:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/683720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaintSynthetic/pseuds/SaintSynthetic, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shuichi77/pseuds/Shuichi77
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The dust is starting to settle in the first summer after the war and everyone is looking forward to things getting back to normal, but since when is anything ever normal for Harry Potter? While everyone else is rising from the ashes, Harry has a lot of new challenges ahead of him</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One: Before The Dawn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: I do not nor have I ever owned the Harry Potter universe, it belongs solely to J.K. Rowling. If it were mine it would have gone much differently, but I love it just the same. Neither myself or my co-author are making any profit for writing this, we're just doing it for fun.
> 
> This is a *slight* AU type scenario (creature inheritance being aside, since it's the more obvious reason). We didn't like Snape dying, so he didn't. Fawkes swooped in last second and cried, saving the life of our favorite snarky Potions Master. And the Weasley Twins *BOTH* survived. They're too funny to not have made it through. But for the most part we aren't changing much. Minor details from Deathly Hallows mostly. We also moved everything up a bit, so the year is 2012 rather than 1998 (yes, 14 years qualifies as 'a bit' ). We did this so we can include current technology that we want the original characters to use, and so we aren't stumbling because, as the writers, we don't remember stuff from when we were 8 and 6 years old. 
> 
> You can also find this story posted on FF.net under the name Shuichi77 (I, SaintSynthetic, am posting here, she is posting there.)

June 8th, 2012

It was well after two o’clock in the morning by the time Draco was once again woken from his sleep and driven to pacing the floor of his large bedroom in frustration. It had been three days now, and ever since it happened the broody blonde still hadn’t a good night’s sleep. Finally, after another few minutes of silently pacing his floor, Draco stormed his way out of his room and down the large staircase of Malfoy Manor. He made his way down a corridor until he reached the family’s large library. He pulled out his wand and gave a small flick to illuminate the tip and then walked over to one of the large bookcases and pulled out a very large leather bound book that read “Magical Beasts of the World”. He then quickly returned to his room with the book tucked tightly underneath his arm. Once safely back inside his room, he locked the door before taking a seat on his very large lavish bed and opening up the book to the page where he had left off the night before. He scanned the pages fervently for several minutes before slamming it shut and placing his head in hands feeling defeated.  
“Bloody hell…it’s no use.” He then let out a small angry scruff growl as he threw the book across his room and flopping down onto back on the bed. “I guess I’ll just have to wait until I can get into the library at school…”  
The blonde then tossed and turned restlessly about in the black satin sheets while his mind flooded with so many things that he couldn’t even keep them all straight. He knew that he needed to sleep eventually but absolutely dreaded the threat of drifting off into the very unwanted, rather heated, dreams he had been having about a certain four eyed Gryffindor. After another ten minutes of aggravation, Draco let out a long sigh and finally forced himself into sleep, knowing that he would need all his energy for the very unpleasant talk he was going to have with Pansy.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
June 9th, 2012 (The next morning)

“You’re what?!”  
“Are you deaf or something? I said I’m dumping you. It’s over Pansy.” Draco answered the distraught girl with a cool even tone that only angered her more.  
“How dare you! What is the meaning of this Draco?!” Pansy was now breaking out into hysterical tears and sobs that seemed dramatically over the top to the blonde’s whose frustration was quickly growing.  
“I don’t believe I really owe you any explanation.”  
“Seriously?!” Pansy’s tears then immediately dried up and she made a dramatic shift from pathetic to downright pissed. She then frantically grabbed the closest thing she could, a very expensive glass vase, and hurled it fiercely at Draco. Luckily for the blonde he had extremely fast reflexes and was able to dodge it seemingly effortless, causing it to smash into pieces on the hard floor of the large dining room of Malfoy Manor.  
“What the hell do you think you’re doing?! How dare you throw things at me!”  
“Well you deserve it! You’re dumping me for absolutely no reason at all!” Draco began to feel his stomach tighten and his whole body begins to fill with a fiery rage. He then let out a low growl as he used all of his strength to suppress the tingling feeling that was now building up quickly at the tips of his fingers.  
“Pansy…I highly suggest you leave….now!” Draco gritted his teeth as he spit out his words at the girl standing only a few feet in front of him.  
“No! I’m not leaving without an explanation!” The blonde then felt a sudden rush of blood fill his head and the feeling in his hands grow even stronger and he knew that he had to get the pesky girl out of his home before he lost control. Draco then made one swift movement and Pansy quickly found herself face to face with the blonde who now had his hands gripped firmly on both sides of the collar of her shirt.  
“You want a reason?! You are annoying, pathetic, you prattle on for hours about nothing, and you are hardly something worth looking at!” Pansy was now shaking in Draco’s hands and as she stared, terrified, into his eyes. She could have sworn she saw them flicker somehow.  
“D-Draco-“  
“Shut it! I don’t want to hear your voice anymore! Now get out!” He then released the girl from his grasp and she merely stood there for a short second before turning and bolting out of the large double doors of the dining room and all the way out of the manor.  
Once Pansy had finally left, Draco angrily summoned a house elf to clean up the broken vase on the floor, giving it a small kick as it scampered around in front of him. He then stormed up the stairs to his room and slumped down onto his bed, letting out a very long deep breath. “That was close…..”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
June 10th, 2012

The next morning came far too early when Draco was abruptly awakened from yet another mostly sleepless night by one of Malfoy family house elves.  
"Master Draco..." The groggy blonde rolled over in his bed at the annoying sound of the voice.  
"What?!"  
"Um...you have a visitor."  
"Who the bloody hell is it?"  
"Mr. Zabini." At that, Draco let out an aggravated grunt.  
"Send him up."  
"Right away, sir."  
Once the maid had left the room, Draco begrudgingly got up long enough to slip on a pair of black and green sweatpants, but not long enough to bother with a shirt, before plopping down back in his bed just as the tall olive skinned boy walked through the door.  
"Blaise, do you have any idea what time it is?" Blaise merely stood just inside the door and crossed his arms in an angry fashion.  
"Yes I do actually, it eight o'clock in the morning. I however, got the pleasure of being woken up two hours ago by Pansy banging on my door." His voice was now dripping with sarcasm.  
"What the hell was she doing that for?"  
"Well mostly so she could curse and scream at me. Going on and on about how 'Draco is a complete arse' and so on.”  
"That girl really is a twit...."  
"Well you did just dump her so it is a natural reaction, especially considering the explanation you gave her."  
"Well it’s all true."  
"Mmmhmm...." Blaise then walked over to sit on the end of Draco's so that he was sitting next to the blonde. "What's the real reason Draco? Does it have something to do with Pot-" His words were then cut off by the angry blonde.  
"Shut it! I am in no mood to talk about that subject."  
"Fine."  
"Well, have you been able to find anything out?" Blaise then let out a long sigh before delivering the bad news.  
"I'm afraid not. I've dug through all the public archives and all my personal ones but haven't been able to find anything. Maybe once we get back to Hogwarts I'll have more luck." The blonde then let out and angry sigh as he plopped down onto his back.  
"I can't wait that long..."  
"Well, have you thought about asking your parents?"  
"Absolutely not. I will handle this on my own."  
"Well then you are just going to have to be patient Draco. Besides, even if we do figure it out I can't promise that it will be something that you can just fix. So you need to start thinking of the possibility of just getting used to it, it really can't be that bad." The blonde then made an angry scoff at this.  
"Well excuse me, but I'm not exactly fond of having fur! Ugh..." Blaise then stood from the bed and began to walk towards the door.  
"Well I will keep looking but I really should be getting back now to make sure Pansy isn't still trying to put a hex on you."  
"I'd appreciate if you didn't let her do that." Blaise then let out a small laugh as he walked away before turning around and tossing a small vile to Draco.  
"Here, I made this for you." Draco easily caught the small vile right out of the air.  
"What is it?"  
"It's a potion to help you sleep. Take three drops when you want to sleep."  
"Thanks."  
"Don't mention it. You really should get some rest, you look dreadful."  
"I'll work on that."  
Blaise then made his exit, leaving Draco alone with only his thoughts and still more unanswered questions.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
July 20th, 2011

Harry sat on his bed with a heavy sigh. It had been a rough week, mostly due to the fights with Ginny. She was absolutely convinced that they would be together once the dust had settled from the war and had begun to pressure him, driving him to the point of near insanity. He didn’t know how to tell her the truth at first, and he hated the thought of hurting someone he had once been so close to. The reality of it all had hit him like a ton of bricks last year while they were hunting for Horcruxes. The Golden Trio had ended up hiding from Snatchers with a small band of teens around their age from Durmstrang while they were trekking through Russia. Harry had discovered new things about himself with a boy called Misha, and while they hadn’t done much aside from light petting and one really awkward hand-job, Harry knew that he couldn’t pursue a physical relationship with a girl and be satisfied. It had taken four days of screaming; a shattered window from Ginny throwing a chair across the room, and a few choice pensieve memories before she finally got the picture and decided to go back to the Burrow, leaving him alone.  
He had spent the day cleaning Number 12 and was glad to finally be done. There were no more Dark artifacts in the house, all of the stuffed House Elf heads had been removed from the hallway and hidden away in the attic, and the spare rooms had been cleaned and aired out. He had guests coming in from America tomorrow to stay for the rest of summer before they all started the last year of school together. Due to all of the damage to the magical community all the governments from the different countries had agreed that the students whose last year of education had been interrupted should all be gathered up and allowed to finish school together at Hogwarts once the reconstruction was finished. They were even going to have a separate wing just for those students called Starfall Tower, and they weren’t even being held to the dress code the rest of the school was still required to adhere to. The idea was that it would make them a bit more comfortable and give them all a larger group of people to talk to since they had all been through roughly the same thing and could relate to one another easier than any of the professors or the students in lower years.  
When he had been invited to tea with Headmistress McGonagall to discuss whether or not he was going to be coming back to finish his schooling and take his N.E.W.T.S. she had mentioned trying to find somewhere for the American girls to stay. Apparently there was something special about them and they had been on the run for three years to escape the war, and their homes had been destroyed in the process of them being searched for. The result ended up that they are 21 and still not done with school, and have no place to call home, and had owled McGonagall personally, requesting admittance to Hogwarts and had detailed their predicament. So Harry had volunteered to help the strangers. He couldn’t imagine what it had been like for them. He had only been on the move for a year and it had been pure hell. Three years could only have been much worse. Harry was given all of the information he would need to be ready for their arrival and had given McGonagall everything she needed to relay to the Americans so they could find Grimmauld Place with as few problems as possible.  
After resting for a few moments and thinking on everything, Harry got up from his bed, grabbed his pajamas and went to take a nice long shower before bed, hoping the hot water would help ease some of the tension out of him

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
July 21st, 2012

Harry had been awake since about an hour after sunrise, and was getting anxious because he didn’t know exactly what time the Americans were supposed to be arriving.  
A little bit after 8am there was a knock on the door. Harry jumped up to get it. “Hey, come on in” came out as soon as the door was opened enough for him to usher them inside. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Reign threw her clove cigarette to the ground and stepped on it before taking off her sunglasses and walking into the house slowly, she had gotten far too used to being wary of everyone while she and Saiyuri were on the run from the Death Eaters that were stationed in the States. Logically she knew that the famed Harry Potter, Chosen One, Golden Boy, Hero of the Light, and Saviour of the Wizarding World wouldn’t do any harm to them. That didn’t stop her from worrying for the safety of herself and the smaller woman that had walked inside behind her. After she was sure the door was closed and Saiyuri safely inside, Reign extended her hand to Harry in greeting “I’m Reign, this is Saiyuri, we’ll try to keep out of your hair, we just need to know which room we’re staying in”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Harry looked at the women standing in front of him. He couldn’t really see Saiyuri; he got a flash of dark brown eyes hidden behind thin framed glasses before she was pulled behind the larger of the pair. Reign seemed intent on keeping the small blonde firmly behind her. It was almost like Reign was sizing him up or assessing risks, and he couldn’t really blame her considering everything they had been through. He wasn’t completely sure what the relationship between the two women in front of him was, but he was fairly certain by the way Reign carried herself that it wasn’t strictly platonic. As Harry shook her hand he took in her appearance. He could see a tattoo of Norse Runes on the inside of her left wrist below one of the image of Bastet and when she had spoken he saw a flash of metal that could only be a tongue piercing. She wore black boots that were laced tightly and climbed her calves to just under her knees, a pleated black miniskirt that showed intricate knot-work tattooed down her right leg only to disappear into her boot, a black netted shirt over a blood red bikini top showed even more ink set permanently into her skin. There were what appeared to be Latin words on either side of her ribcage, a small dark scorpion on her left hip bone, and a chaos star nestled on her chest that was clearly not meant to be completely visible unless she was wearing a bathing suit top. Harry was certain he had not seen all of the tattoos the woman had, and it was clear from the size and number of them that he could see that she was not phased much by pain. A dark choker made her neck into a long column that drew your eyes upwards. Her long hair was a vibrant red that could only come from a bottle or a spell and swept over the left side of her face while the other side had been pinned back to keep from falling forward. Her eyes shone like blue steel and were decorated with dark lines of kohl that only served to make the eyes look brighter. Sharp features were enhanced by full lips in a perfect cupid’s bow that were stained the same red as her top and surely would have been the subject of obsession had Harry not been very firmly gay.  
As soon as Harry introduced himself he informed them where the room he had readied for them was and told them the rough layout of the house, they moved out of the foyer and started up the stairwell. He briefly spied old Norse artwork on Reign’s back while Saiyuri was essentially hidden from view, Reign obviously keeping herself positioned between Harry and the other woman, and Harry was baffled as to why. The women seemed determined to remain enigmas, at least for the time being. As an afterthought Harry called up to them as they climbed towards their room “I hope you don’t mind that I put you both in the same room! “  
After they had disappeared from sight and Harry heard the telltale sound of a lock bolt sliding into place he set about getting the meat for dinner marinating and finished cleaning up after his breakfast, figuring that the two upstairs would come down when they got hungry if nothing else.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Once in the room they had been told was theirs Reign bolted the door shut and added a locking charm on top of a couple of general privacy wards. When she turned around she saw that Saiyuri had transfigured the double beds into one queen-sized bed that was plenty big enough for the couple since neither of them were very large and had grown accustomed to sleeping on much smaller surfaces. As Saiyuri moved to recline back on the bed, Reign walked away from the door, making her way over to stand at the footboard. Crawling onto the bed, Reign repositioned over the other woman with slow deliberate movements, kissing her way up the body beneath her. “I’m sorry.” Kiss. “I know.” Another kiss. “I couldn’t help it.” More kisses. “My instincts took over.” Reign kept kissing until she reached Saiyuri’s neck, having pinned the blonde’s wrists down above her head. “I’ll be better about it after we’ve rested” Reign exhaled as she nuzzled into the soft skin before her. Placing one last kiss against Saiyuri’s forehead, Reign rolls off to the side and sits up to take off her boots. Once free of her shoes, she lies back down, draws her partner to her chest, and drifts off for a nap.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Harry was in the library trying to brush up on the coursework for the year, hoping to start off better academically than he had in the years previous. It’s not like it was his fault the Dursleys wouldn’t let him study. It made him look like a bit of an idiot to some of the professors, sure, but he was trying to change that. He was determined to have grades on par with Hermione this year, he was smart enough for it, and with Voldemort gone there shouldn’t be any distractions outside the normal ones of adolescence.  
After a while his mind began to drift away from studying and towards other more recreational things. Quidditch, staring an exercise routine, and the time spent with Misha being at the top of his brain. He wasn’t sure how long he was lost to his daydreams when he heard the front door slam. Jumping to his feet and drawing his wand, he made his way towards the entrance to his home. Harry was barely in the hallway when “Where are you, you spineless coward? You think it’s funny to break my sister’s heart? Come out and face me like a man!” floated to him in his best friend’s voice. “Ron?” Harry called as he rounded the corner. There was no time to react, as soon as the name was out of his mouth, a fist connected hard with Harry’s jaw, causing him to stumble backwards and crash into a wall, sending picture frames and a candle sconce flying. Once Harry was back on his feet he didn’t bother to say anything, everything just dissolved into a knock down drag out fight between the friends.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Reign woke up after sleeping for about four hours, and had been laying on her new bed reading a book with Saiyuri sprawled over and laying on her chest for over an hour. She put her book down to lightly skim her fingers down the feathered angel wings Saiyuri had tattooed across her back. Each wing sprouted from a shoulder blade to gracefully sweep down parallel to her spine and had one of her parents’ names along the joint line, with Reign’s name situated between the two inked appendages. Reign had done the tattoo herself just 3 months after pulling a frightened eighteen year old Saiyuri from the wreckage of her childhood home and fending off Death Eaters just long enough to flee for safety. They started as complete strangers, but the pair had been nigh inseparable since that night.  
The sound of the front door banging open was loud enough to startle Reign from her reverie, but not quite loud enough to wake up the sleeping woman in her arms, and she was thankful for that. They had been through so much lately and were both exhausted, so she was loathe to deny Saiyuri the rest they so desperately needed. The tiny blonde had a sweet demeanor and was usually quite bubbly. The only exception was when she got woken up rather than rousing from sleep naturally. But alas, luck wasn’t on Reign’s side. Shouting could be heard and was growing quite loud, followed by a deafening crash of noise that ripped Saiyuri from her slumber and continued on. Someone was fighting. Saiyuri pushed herself up a bit and blearily opened her eyes. Upon seeing no immediate danger in the room, she collapsed back down onto Reigns chest. “Reign, I’m still sleepy, “ she whined “make whatever idiots are being loud stop, I don’t wanna be awake yet…” A single tear slid down her cheek. The sight of that tear was enough to make Reign mad at the noise downstairs. Nobody was allowed to make Saiyuri cry, for any reason. Sitting up and sliding out from underneath the sleepyhead, Reign pushed back the blonde locks and kissed her forehead. “I’ll find out what’s going on babe, try to get back to sleep.” With that Reign put her boots back on and exited the room, adding a quick silencing charm to the door in hopes that the noise wouldn’t continue to bother her girlfriend.  
Storming down the stairs, she saw a gangly looking redheaded boy attempting to pummel her gracious host into the floor without mercy. Jumping down the last few steps, she advanced on the redhead and viciously jerked him up and away from Harry by the back of his robes, effectively tossing him a few feet down the hall. “What the fuck is going on?” She demanded, making it clear she was not amused. “This dumbass leads my sister on then throws her out for no reason a few days ago is what’s going on! Who the hell are you?” the redhead shouted as he stood up and straightened out his robes, brushing himself off. Reign was finally able to get a look at him and recognized him to be Ronald Weasley, reportedly one of Harry’s best friends. Considering the fist fight that was just interrupted, she very much doubted the validity of that statement. “I am Reign. And YOU are being entirely too loud for your safety. I think you should be leaving.” Came her clipped reply. She was fairly certain it would be a bad idea to let him stay much longer. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The small quaint bedroom on the upper floor of Number 12 had finally gone silent, but not before waking the small blonde that was now laying all alone on the large bed. She assumed that her fiery red headed partner had put some sort of charm on the room in an attempt to allow her to go back to sleep. Reigns efforts were to no avail however as the blonde begun tossing and turning in the bed unable to fall back asleep. Ever since the day that Reign had rescued Saiyuri from certain death, the two had been almost inseparable; and ever since, Saiyuri had become so accustomed to sleeping with woman she loved either right beside her or being wrapped up in her arms, so she now found it almost impossible to sleep without her.  
*sigh*  
“Come back Reign…”  
The small blonde then grabbed her small wand off of the dresser and gave it a small flick causing a small teddy bear to appear out of the air. She grabbed it from where it floated in front of her and wrapped it tightly in her arms in hopes that it would bring her comfort. Almost as soon as she grabbed onto the bear, it did indeed bring her slight comfort and allowed for her eyelids to slowly grow heavier. Only another few seconds later, she found herself just on the brink of sleep when a sudden violent memory flashed inside her head. It was only as long as a flash of light but the image of her parents being abruptly yanked from her life by those two words, Avada Kadavra, uttered by black shadowy figures, was enough the make Saiyuri jolt up from the bed panting heavily. She then simply sat at the end of the bed for a short moment, grasping tightly onto the bear while a few small tears streamed down her cheeks. Saiyuri then swiftly wiped the tears from her eyes and stood defiantly from the bed before slipping on her shoes and exiting the bedroom, determined to go investigate what was keeping her companion.  
“Hmph! I’ll drag you back to bed if I must!”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“What’s happening, Reign?” With everything going on, Reign didn’t hear Saiyuri coming down the stairs until she was already on the landing asking the question. With the baggy jeans and skater shoes Saiyuri was wearing, you almost could have mistaken her for a guy, but the open zip-front hoodie over the tight fitting tank top made that an impossible conclusion to come to. Ron spotted her immediately and got even angrier than he already was. “What?! My sister isn’t good enough for you? You had to go shack up with a couple of cheap whores?” Ron never had the chance to realize that had not been the wisest thing to say. “Excuse me asswipe? What the fuck did you just call her? I don’t believe I heard you properly.” 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Harry almost gasped in surprise at the things Ron was saying to this woman. Her initial response to him should have tipped the bumbling idiot off that this was not someone whose bad side he wanted to be on. But Reign didn’t seem to care that Ron had called her a whore, what seemed to anger her most was that Saiyuri had been brought into it and called a whore as well. When she challenged what was said, he could have sworn he saw her eyes flash crimson for a moment, but quickly dismissed it as a trick of light. Harry was too shocked to move when Reign practically pounced on Ron, knocking him back to the ground in a flurry of vicious blows that surely meant a trip to St. Mungo’s was in his immediate future.  
After a good 15 minutes of watching Ron get pummeled by Reign with clear indifference, Saiyuri made a small sound in the back of her throat, and at that sound Reign stopped hitting Ron, bent close and warned “I better never catch you back in this house. Next time I won’t go so easy on you.” She then released the part of Ron’s robes she had been clutching to keep his face within strike range and moved away, causing the boy’s head to fall back and hit the floorboards with a loud thud and knock him unconscious. Harry watched in awe as Reign nonchalantly climbed the stairs to the landing Saiyuri stood upon and started leading the smaller of the pair back up the their shared room.  
Harry had no choice but to call a few Aurors to come collect Ron and take him to the hospital. As soon as they had left with the battered man on a magicked stretcher, he re-keyed the wards on the house to prevent Ron form entering on his own again.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
July 30th, 2012

Things had gone pretty smoothly after the Ron incident. Hermione owled a letter over after Ron had been released detailing the damage. Reign had managed breaking 3 ribs while cracking 4 others, a skull fracture, both arms broken, broken nose, internal bleeding due to massive organ trauma, and a concussion. It had been ten days since it all happened, and aside from the one letter, Harry hadn’t seen hide nor hair of his friends. The three in the house had settled into a bit of a routine and had gotten pretty used to each other’s company. Harry still wasn’t 100% sure of the relationship between his houseguests. Sometimes it was like they were just really close best friends, other times it looked like maybe they were lovers, and there just really wasn’t a definitive answer without asking outright and possibly offending the pair. And after seeing what had been done to Ron for getting on their bad side, Harry didn’t want to risk it. He liked having his head firmly attached, not ripped off and thrown down the road, thank you very much.  
It was the night before Harry’s 18th birthday, and he was getting ready for bed. He wandered towards the library to say goodnight. As he approached the door, he could hear muffled noises, but he couldn’t quite place what they were. He was not prepared for the site that met his eyes when he peeked in.  
Reign had Saiyuri pushed down onto the large cherry desk, pinning the blonde down with her larger body, very thoroughly kissing her. Harry heard the sound of a zipper and saw a flash of pale skin as Saiyuri’s jeans were being removed. Harry decided at that moment to forgo telling the women goodnight since they were obviously preoccupied and just head to bed. There were no longer any doubts as to what their relationship was, and Harry hoped they didn’t kill him when they found out how he had discovered the true nature of the pair’s dynamic.  
Flopping down on his bed after casting aside his trainers and his jeans, Harry laid there in just a t-shirt and his boxer shorts, eyeing his watch to count down the minutes until his birthday….

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As a reminder: We DO NOT own Harry Potter, or anything from the Harry Potter universe. All are products of Miss Rowling's genius.  
> That being said: The character Reign belongs to me as she is the brainchild of my imagination. Saiyuri is Shuichi77's imagination brainchild.  
> The title of the story "Call The Ships To Port" is borrowed from the title of a Covenant song.  
> The chapter title "Before The Dawn" is borrowed from the title of a Judas Priest song.  
> I'm a music junkie and my wonderful co-author is humoring me by letting me use song titles for chapter names and such. She really is awesome.  
> And yes, I am an American (we both are) writing a fic set in Britain. I know I'm probably not going to use all of the proper slang and such. I have a friend in Brighton I could call and ask for help from, but she would ask why I'm asking what I am, and then hang up on me as soon as she could breathe again from laughing so hard. So I'm going to wing it, and if you don't like it, I'm sorry. But that's just the way it's going to be.  
> We love reviews, so tell us what you think.


	2. Chapter Two: Victim of Changes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *DISCLAIMER: We DO NOT own the Harry Potter universe and are making no money off the piece of fictional writing.*  
> Okay, so I know this is kinda late, and I'm really sorry. There was a lot going on. The engine of my fiance's car basically turned itself into shrapnel, my pet rabbit passed away, I got bronchitis again, my muse decided to disappear and took my will to write with her for 2 weeks, my co-author got a new job that requires more of her time, and she's also sick right now.  
> Due to Kristin being sick, the chapter is a bit shorter than I would like, but I want her to get better, and her staying up all night writing on top of working as many hours as she does isn't conducive to getting better.
> 
> Also: I noticed a minor discrepancy in one of the dates in the previous chapter. It was posted as July 20th, 2011 but was supposed to be 2012 like all the other dates. I know you guys are smart and could have figured that out on your own, but I wanted to make sure that you guy knew it wasn't intentional and merely a typo.

July 31st, 2012  
Harry awoke with a start. Looking at his watch, he saw that it was about 2:30 in the morning. Attempting to sit up, he noticed that his whole body was stiff, and he felt like he didn’t fit in his skin. The last thing he could remember was laying down waiting for midnight to hit, signaling his 18th birthday, when there was a beam of blue light that hit him square in the chest. Pain. Searing, bone-breaking pain. Then, unconsciousness. The pain must have been too much for his body, causing him to shut down. He reached a hand up to muss up his hair a bit out of habit, and felt furred points. He felt his hands touch a furry ear. But that was impossible, wasn’t it? His ears are supposed to be on the sides of his head, not the top and covered with fur. The boy had no idea as to what could possibly be happening. Harry felt around for his glasses, they must have gotten knocked off his face during whatever that pain was. Once they were on his face, Harry realized that he still couldn’t see.  
“This can’t be good.”  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
“Nnn…haa…”  
The petite blonde gripped her hands gently through her lovers red locks as Reign’s mouth found its way over one of her hardened nipples. Reign delighted in the soft girlish sounds coming from the blonde’s perfect little mouth and continued to flick and tease at her sensitive flesh. She then released it in order to move her mouth to the very sensitive spot just underneath Saiyuri’s ear and began nibbling on it gently.  
“Ah…”  
Reign began to leave a trail of soft wet kisses down the blonde’s neck and torso until she reached the delicate hips of the body beneath her. She then gave a small smirk before gently teasing and licking softly at the now very wet spot between her lovers legs.  
“Ah! R-Reign…” Almost as soon as the red head began pleasing her partner, Saiyuri was startled when Reign abruptly stopped and raised her head to whisper in her ear.  
“Try to be quiet, Harry is up.” Saiyuri gave a pouty moan at this before Reign returned to what she was doing. Reign knew every inch of her lover’s body and always knew exactly what drove her crazy. It was incredibly hard for Saiyuri to do as she was told but bit her lip hard to give it her best attempt.  
“Mmm..nnn…”  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Deciding to go to the bathroom and have a look in the mirror, he crept out of his room as quietly as he could. Once in the hallway, he could hear heavy breathing and soft moans coming from the room down the hall. It would seem his guests were still at it. Easing into the darkened bathroom as swiftly and silently as possible, Harry steeled himself before turning on the light and looking in the mirror. Immediately he saw that his face was a bit more filled out than it had been, he didn’t look as underfed as he used to. His eyes, which once were a lovely shade of emerald, were now a brighter green that looked like it had a more yellow hue than was natural for humans. His pupils weren’t normal anymore either, they were thin vertical slits like a cat’s eyes. His gaze then met the top of his head and his jaw dropped in shock when he saw a pair of cat ears protruding from his head, covered in fur that was a dark bluish-grey. He gently ran his hand along the length of one of his new soft furry appendages and was slightly startled when the ear gave a firm twitch at the touch and he could actually feel it as if it had been a part of him his whole life.  
“B-bloody hell…” He continued to stare in the mirror for a few moments before he caught a quick flash of something dark behind him. He whipped his entire body around to investigate, thinking that someone had crept up behind him. He was slightly relieved, yet surprised, when he saw no one. He then turned back around into the mirror once again and again saw the dark flash. This time he focused his sight in the mirror to see what it was. After a shirt moment his question was answered when he saw a long slick tail the same color as the ears swishing behind him.  
“A-a tail?! What the hell is going on?!”  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
“Nngh.. Ahh! Reign!”  
The red head collapsed onto the bed next to Saiyuri, after casting a quick cleaning charm on her hand and the bed, feeling rather satisfied with herself. The blonde took a moment to catch her breath before rolling over onto her side to curl into the embrace of her lover.  
“Hey, Reign…”  
“Yes love?”  
“You felt it too, right? Earlier, when Harry went to bed… It felt familiar. Like when I turned 18, only not happening to me…”  
“Yes, I did. It’s exactly what you think it was.”  
“Well… Don’t you think we should go help him or something? He didn’t grow up like us, he’s bound to be scared or something.” The red head let out a sigh before sitting up in the bed and looking down at her still stark naked partner.  
“I suppose… But you should try and get some sleep, I’ll go.”  
“Are you sure?” Saiyuri then let out a small yawn and her eye lids were already beginning to droop. Reign found the sight adorable and leaned down to place a gentle kiss in the blonde’s forehead and brushing the soft locks of hair away from her eyes before pulling the large comforter over her.  
“I’m sure. If he’s wigging out as bad as it sounds, I’ll have a better chance of calming him down than you will. Get some sleep Little One. I’ll be back as soon as I can. I love you.” The smaller girl happily snuggled into bed with a smile.  
“Mmm… Love you too.”  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
When Reign found Harry, he was in a panic in the bathroom. Deciding it would be terribly impolite to just barge in, she decided to knock first.  
“Harry? Are you okay?”  
“Umm… N-not really. This is k-kinda a bad time. D-d’you think you could c-come back l-later?”  
“Well, I thought I would help you out a bit and shed some light on your new-found condition, but if you insist…”  
Reign hoped he would take the bait. After a moment of silence the telltale click of a door unlocking was heard.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Harry slowly opened the door, and gasped at what he saw, tripping and falling as he scrambled backwards. Reign didn’t look like she usually did. Her eyes, normally a clear and bright steely blue, were a violent shade of crimson slit with cat’s pupils. She had the same cat’s ears as Harry did, only a dark blue-black, so he assumed she had a tail like his as well. What shocked him the most was the large pair of leathery looking black wings. “Wh-what the bloody hell is going on?!” He shouted. Reign sighed. “Look, I know you’re confused and a bit frightened, but that’s no reason to get loud. Saiyuri is sleeping and I’m really not going to be too happy if she gets woken up. Stop tripping the fuck out and just breathe, okay? I can answer all of your questions, but not while you’re freaking. You need to chill.”  
Harry couldn’t explain it but he had the irresistible urge to bow his head and just listen to her. But that’s not normal, is it? Harry managed to calm down a bit, but he was still confused, and definitely still scared.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
As she watched Harry calm down and stop hyperventilating, Reign started thinking on how she was going to explain everything to the poor boy in front of her. Then he spoke.  
“What are you?”  
“I’m the same as you. We’re an ancient race of large winged blue cats descended from our namesake Brygun, who drew Freya’s chariot. “  
“But I don’t have wings, you do…”  
“Yes, you do have wings, just not in your half-shifted form. In your full form you’ll have them. I have wings in the half-shifted form because I’m a Dominant. You are a submissive.”  
“Dominant? Submissive? What?”  
“It’s exactly what it sounds like. You’re a submissive Brygun. You’ll have a mate, he will be very protective of you, and will provide for you. You are completely physically capable of becoming pregnant, unlike me. If you’re lucky, your mate will be one that was pre-destined. Otherwise you’ll be like most of our kind and have to find your mate on your own. “  
“PREGNANT?!?! What?! I’m a guy, how can I become pregnant? It’s not possible. I have boy parts!”  
Reign couldn’t help but chuckle at that. “Yes, pregnant. All submissives are capable of child bearing. I, as a Dominant female, am completely barren. I couldn’t become pregnant even if I wanted to. Which I don’t, that’s Saiyuri’s job. And you won’t exactly get to choose when you start having kids either; your body will decide that for you. You’ll go into what is essentially a heat period, but it’s not as primal and animalistic as is sounds. You and your mate will just be pretty much sex crazy until you conceive. “  
“Is there anything else I need to know? Any nasty surprises I should be warned about? How the bloody hell did I even end up as a Brygun?”  
“No nasty surprises I can think of… As for how you ended up as one of us, nine times out of ten your parents were carriers and both passed the gene onto you.”  
“But my mom was a muggleborn, how can she have been a carrier?”  
“There was probably a squib in her family tree somewhere. Either that or it isn’t genetic at all and you just spent too much time around someone who had the genes. There would have had to be great passion between you and the other person, and magick would have done the rest. If that is by any chance the case, that person will be your mate.”  
“Okay. So why did you decide to shift or whatever into the half-form when you knocked at the door? Do you have any idea how freaky that was for me to see you standing there with great big wings and wicked red eyes?”  
“Ah, that. Yeah, as a Brygun, you can naturally see through all glamours. What you’re used to seeing me look like is how I look in my human form; I just wear a glamour over my half-form because Saiyuri likes it.”  
“So Saiyuri is your mate?”  
Reign paused slightly at that question. “Yeah. We were one of the lucky pairs that were pre-destined to be together, but how we found each other wasn’t exactly good fortune. I guess it really depends on how you look at things. It was literally the day after she turned 18 and got her inheritance. I could feel her distress one night and it drew me to her. I had no idea who she was, only that she was mine and she needed my protection. Death Eaters were attacking her and her family, thinking to capture them and use them in the war. I didn’t get there in time to save her parents, but I was able to get in the way of those lowlifes turning their wands on my precious submissive. I broke one’s neck, knocked another one out, and was able to put up a basic shield spell long enough to grab Saiyuri and apparate out. We watched them torch what was left of her house from the top of a hill a mile out. We ran from them for 3 years so they couldn’t exploit us. I was content to just kill anyone who tried to hurt my mate, but Saiyuri didn’t want me to take their lives the way they took so many others, so we hid. I’ve not let her more than 50 feet away from me since.”  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Harry watched as Reign’s eyes misted over with what could only be sadness. But he finally understood the fierce protectiveness that came from her and the way that Saiyuri practically hides behind the larger woman in new places. Going to Tesco’s for groceries had been rather interesting.  
The tiredness from not having gotten any real sleep was finally setting in and Harry started to droop. “ I’m getting real sleepy…” He mumbled just before he slumped to the ground and was called by Morpheus.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
After carrying the dead weight that was a passed out Harry Potter, Reign made her way back to the room she shared with Saiyuri. The younger woman was fast asleep, only making a soft noise in her throat to show acknowledgement that Reign had finally returned to bed.  
As Reign stripped down to a tank-top and panties she recalled what it was like growing up. She was born into a family that had a few Brygun in every generation, and both of her parents were Brygun. SO when she turned 18 and got her inheritance she knew what to expect. She wasn’t expecting to be a Dominant. Nasty shock for her family, they had drafted up a betrothal contract between her and the male child of another family as soon as they knew she would be born a girl. The Davis family hadn’t been very happy to find out that Reign wouldn’t be marrying their precious Anthony. In a fit of anger they had tried to take back all of the things they had bought for Reign, but the Council had quickly squashed that plan. Overall though, her transformation went rather smoothly. She spent some time feeling a bit empty, but the night she felt Saiyuri calling for her, that had changed and Reign had never felt more whole in her life.  
But that feeling of wholeness was slowly starting to change. And Reign feared that change. It was an omen to their future, the omen that spoke of children. And they weren’t ready, not really. Sure, they both knew how to care for a child, but they weren’t done with school yet. And Reign wouldn’t be able to guarantee the safety of anyone who even sneezed at Saiyuri while the beautiful blonde was with child, the protective instincts would be overwhelming in their intensity. Reign’s father had actually killed 5 Muggle men while her mother was carrying her. Granted, they were rather inappropriately, but still.  
Carefully peeling back the blankets, the redhead eased her way into the bed. Curling around her mate, Reign drifted off to sleep with visions of angel-faced toddlers and blood swimming through her head.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
August 4th, 2012  
A few days had passed since Harry discovered he wasn’t human. He was quickly getting used to the changes that the inheritance had wrought upon him. The worst part had been the day of his birthday after Reign and Saiyuri had woken up and came downstairs. Harry tried, but ultimately failed, to fight the urge to bare his neck to Reign. Which caused Saiyuri to attempt clawing out his eyes. Reign managed to diffuse the situation in the end, and Saiyuri hadn’t attempted to harm him since. But Harry would be lying if he told you that he didn’t still feel the urge to bare his neck to the Dominant woman. He jumped at her every command like it was a law, but then would try to punish himself for it like a house-elf. Finally it was explained that he was acting the way he was because he was an un-mated Submissive and it was in his nature to endear himself to the nearest and strongest Dominant to gain protection until he was mated and had a Dominant of his to care for him and keep him safe.  
Sitting at the kitchen table after dinner, Harry sipped at his tea. It had long since gone cold, but he was more focused on the hushed whispers and conspiratorial looks the two women across from him kept exchanging. It was finally a Saturday, and Harry was tired of being stuck at the house. But Reign had been insistent on not letting him leave until get got control of his forms.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Reign had been watching Harry closely. He was a quick study and had mastered all the basics yesterday. But the poor guy was miserable. So after talking with her mate, they decided to take the young man out dancing. They were all getting stir crazy, and she had found a club within walking distance.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Saiyuri watched Harry’s eyes light up the second Reign had told him they were going to Synergy. He dashed away from the table as soon as he was told he could. Once he was out of eyeshot, Saiyuri took it upon herself to climb into her mate’s lap. She figured there was about 30 minutes until Harry was back downstairs and ready to go, and she had plan for those minutes…  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
When Harry bounded into the kitchen with all the grace of an over-excited kitten, Saiyuri was straightening Reign’s miniskirt, and Reign was flushed.  
“So when are we leaving?” He blurted.  
“We’re going to apparate to the alleyway next to the club to save on time, and it’s close enough that we can walk back if we drink too much.” Reign informed him.  
“Is Side-Along Apparation okay? Since I don’t know the place we’re going to?”  
Reign and Saiyuri exchanged a glance before Saiyuri spoke up “Sure, you can go with me. Reign will go first to make sure everything is safe.”  
Once Harry and Saiyuri arrived, Reign was practically on top of the smaller woman, checking over her to make sure she was alright. She really couldn’t stand to be very far away from Saiyuri.  
Outside the club they could hear a steady thumping of bass. Walking inside they were hit with a wall of sound as they could hear everything else of the music. The dance floor was a mass of writhing bodies, scantily clad and grinding against each other in time to the music. The whole club smelled of cigarettes, sweat, and sex. Harry watched as his escorts moved to the edge of the crowd and started moving against each other with not even enough room for a sheet of paper between them. Gathering up his courage, Harry pushed his way into the throng, stopping somewhere close to the middle, and emulating the movements of the people around him. After about 2 hours of dancing, he felt someone come up and press into him to dance. In a snap decision, Harry decided to move against the body behind him.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Draco paced his bedroom, showing obvious signs of cabin fever. “What sad excuse of a Pureblood stays in on a perfectly good Saturday night?” He exclaimed to nobody. His mother was having tea with her friends, and wouldn’t notice his absence.  
After debating on it for a few minutes, he decided that it really has been too long since he made an appearance at his favorite dance club, and since it was a Saturday and there was a beer special there was a good chance he would get lucky and end up with a bloke in his bed. He quickly changed his clothes to something more visually appealing and apparated to the club.  
The bouncers know Draco by sight, so he saunters in ahead of the line that is steadily growing outside. Walking to the bar he orders his whiskey, slams it down, and walks away before Jared the bartender could start hitting on him. Draco doesn’t like men without hair, and Jared knew that, but the man never failed to hit on Draco at every chance he got, just like he never bothered to stop shaving his head grow out his hair so he could actually have a chance at being with Draco. Making his way into the crowd of club-goers, Draco started looking for someone to dance with. Those guys were too tall, that guy was too feminine, another guy was too drunk… There either wasn’t a good selection tonight or he had gotten there too late and missed them. He was starting to doubt his chances of getting laid tonight.  
There was a small parting of the crowd, and Draco saw him. Perfect height, dark hair, compact body. His face was turned away though, so Draco couldn’t see it. The only bad part was that he watched as the drunk blonde he had eyed earlier sidled up and starting grinding against Draco’s target. Weighing the consequences, he decided to cut it. If it started a fight the other guy would be barred from coming back. The owners liked Draco’s money too much to tell him to leave. So he approached the pair and jerked the blonde out of his way. The bloke was smarter than he looked and chose to walk away.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Harry felt the guy he was dancing with move away quickly but was pacified quickly when hands grabbed him and pulled him back into a hard masculine body. With one hand at his hip and the other arm snaked across his chest, Harry starting moving with the music and grinding against this new dance partner.  
After only few moments he could feel the man’s erection. With a small gasp, he turned around to face this stranger because he hadn’t expected to get a reaction like that simply from dancing  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The delicious body in Draco’s arms turned when his erection had made itself known. He got a glimpse of bright green eyes before the smile turned into anger  
“Malfoy.”  
“Potter?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what do you guys think? Any input or ideas on what should happen next? We already have the rough layout, but hearing ideas from readers never hurts =] 
> 
> I'm not entirely sure when the next chapter will be up. I would like it to be within a week or two, but I can't make any guarantees since life likes to get in my way rather frequently and make a mess of things.
> 
> The title of this chapter, Victim of Changes, is borrowed from title of a Judas Priest song (yes, I am a metal-head, it happens. I warned you I'm a music junkie. )


	3. Chapter Three: Lock up the Wolves

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM SO SORRY!!! I know it's been almost 2 years since anything for this story was posted. We haven't abandoned it, life just got stupid unstable for the both of us. We will *try* to do better. I know this chapter is stupid short, I just wanted to get something posted. We will do our best to not let it go anywhere near this long between posts again, and will try to make the newer chapters as long as the previous two from now on.
> 
> *Standard Disclaimer* We don't own Harry Potter or any of it's characters, and are not making any money on this fictional piece of writing  
> We do, however, own the original content and characters that we have added to the story.

Reign was focusing on the music and the feel of her delicious little mate against her. Going out to clubs had served as a good distraction in America, and they hadn’t gone dancing in quite some time.  
She felt someone brush past her on their way farther onto the dance floor, and she shivered. It was another Brygun. An unmated Dominant one at that, and Harry was on the dance floor behind them somewhere. Turning to watch the Dominant as he stalks through the crowd, she loosens her hold on Saiyuri just in case she has to jump in the middle to break things up. The tall blonde boy yanked away the drunk that was dancing with Harry, and glared at him, clearly scaring the other man off. After a few moments of dancing, the boys faced each other, and everything halted.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Draco was in a complete state of shock as he now found himself literally face to face with the very same four eyed, scruffy headed hero that had been haunting his dreams. As he stared into wide emerald green eyes for what felt like hours, a thousand thoughts ran through the blonde’s mind. He felt as though his mind was at war with itself, and his body was completely frozen. His mind was screaming at him to get the hell out of there, but his massive ego just wouldn’t allow it. He snapped out of this state when he felt the sudden loss of warmth as Harry pulled away from him. The movement caused him to shake his head slightly and direct his usual glare to the now scowling boy in front of him.  
“Malfoy!”  
“Don’t speak to me like that Potter! What in the bloody hell are you doing here anyway?!” Draco now had to raise his voice just to be heard over the loud thumping bass of the club.  
“What am I doing here?! I’ll have you know that I can go anywhere that I damn well please, thank you very much!” Harry now too had to yell at the blonde to make his very insulted tone very clear. “The better question is, who exactly do you think you are sneaking up behind me like that!? I was having a good time until you showed up!” This insolent tone was enough to begin to make the blonde’s stomach roil and tumble with anger, he let out a very low inaudible growl.  
“Excuse me, but this is my club Potter, I’ll do whatever I bloody feel like doing!”  
“Fine! Do what you want, I’m leaving!”  
Draco could now clearly see and odd mixture of anger and embarrassment in the boy’s face that had him slightly confused. Draco then watched on as the brunette turned around in a huff and began to walk away. He was about to follow suit, in the opposite direction of course, but his body wouldn’t allow it. Instead of walking away, Draco was suddenly enveloped in an overwhelming feeling that he had never experienced before. Suddenly his senses heightened, his pupils dilated, and a very different kind of rage quickly built up inside of him. Then, something snapped inside him somewhere, and he felt as though he couldn’t control himself any longer. As the brunette tried to walk away, Draco quickly extended a strong muscular arm and grabbed one of Harry’s, stopping him dead in his tracks, causing Harry to whip around to face the blonde once again to protest.  
“Malfoy! Let…me….”  
Draco watched on in shock as Harry’s previously obvious attempt at a protest quickly faded away and his eyes became glassed over, as if mesmerized. Draco then took in a deep breath through his nose and felt another sudden feeling deep inside him, this time the feeling was radically different and there was nothing he could do to fight it. After a few short seconds, Draco roughly yanked Harry by him arm, leading him off of the dance floor and through a sea of writhing bodies, until they reached a door in the back of the club. Harry didn’t even struggle as the blonde pulled him through the door and into a small empty private room. Harry seemed to be a complete daze, but when he glanced back Draco could see him look around obviously perplexed. Draco paid no mind to this however, and made a beeline for his original target: the large plush sofa that sat against the back wall of the private room. Before Harry knew what had happened, Draco roughly threw the boy onto the couch and in a matter of seconds, he had both of Harry’s wrists pinned above his head and was now straddling the slightly smaller boy, leaving him completely pinned.  
“M-Malfoy…?” This caused Draco to let out a low guttural growl.  
“Shut it.” Much to Draco’s surprise, he was met with no response or resistance. He then took a short moment to take in the sight of the red faced, sweating, beautiful boy below him before the feeling in his gut became unbearable and he launched a full scale attack on the soft body of his captive.  
Draco was not exactly gentle as he ripped off the annoying piece of cloth that covered Harry’s torso, tossing it onto the floor. The blonde then wasted no time in taking in every inch of the supple body beneath him into his sights before quickly going to work, leaving a trail of wet kisses and nibbles all the way from Harry’s collar bone down the very bottom of his torso. He then made his way back up to lock onto one of the boy’s now very hard nipples, licking and teasing at it with his agile tongue, earning him a rather loud moan from the brunette. The sound rang through Draco’s ears and ran a warm intoxicating chill all the way down his spine, causing him to let out a low moan before raising his head quickly to look Harry directly in his now very flushed face. They were both now panting slightly and sweating heavily and they were locked in an odd sort of staring contest with lust filled eyes. Draco’s eyes grew wide in confusion as Harry’s face suddenly transitioned into an even brighter shade of red as he slowly turned his head all the way to his side, presenting his neck to the man on top of him. The sight consumed Draco entirely, and he let out another deep growl as he was overtaken by the overwhelming urge to sink his teeth into the supple flesh that had presented itself. Draco felt the familiar tingling in his fingertips and his stomach begin to bubble and finally he felt the slight pain in gums as his teeth grew ever so slightly into small fangs. He could then no longer fight his body or his mind as he slowly lowered his head, mouth agape, to the tender column that was tempting him so. But before he could clamp down his jaws, he was abruptly interrupted by the sound of loud banging on the door.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The redhead watched in amusement as Harry flounced away from the blonde boy, only to snarl in irritation as the blonde grabbed her charge and hauled him off to one of the private rooms at the back of the club.  
With a quick “We have a problem” half shouted into her lover’s ear, Reign shoved her way through the crowd as quickly as possible, Saiyuri practically on her heels.  
There wasn’t an answer to the banging that had been done on the door that was quick enough for her liking, so Reign simply wrenched the doorknob off the door and pushed her way into the small VIP room.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The small blonde couldn’t have been happier to finally get out the house and do something fun for once. It truly seemed like ages since she and her mate had a chance to escape from the monotony and chaos of their lives on the run. The booming bass and flashing lights quickly became entrancing to Saiyuri and it wasn’t long before she was completely lost in the music. The whole situation was only made better by the comforting embrace of her fiery red headed partners arms wrapped firmly around her waist as they swayed and grinded to the beat. After only a few minutes of dancing, Saiyuri closed her eyes and allowed herself to become consumed with the bliss of the moment and the intoxication of her mate’s scent that now flooded her senses. The blonde was suddenly snapped from her bliss after a couple hours by the sultry sound of the red heads voice ringing through her ears. Then, before she knew what was going on, she was being pulled from the dance floor by Reign. She had no clue what was going on or where they were going but she knew that Reign was on a mission and that was all she needed to know to keep herself no more than inches away from her mate. It was only a few seconds before Saiyuri almost ran into the back of the red head that had stopped suddenly in front of a door in the back of the club.  
“Reign, what’s wrong? You are really tense. Is everything ok?”  
Much to the blonde’s distress, she received no answer; instead she watched on as her mate pounded ferociously on the door with a stern expression. She then watched as her expression quickly went from stern to very irritated. Then with one quick movement, the door was open and Saiyuri couldn’t decide rather to gasp or giggle at the sight she saw. She then crossed her arms and gave a small smirk at the scene.  
“There has got to be a great story behind this.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Harry was overwhelmed by a swirl of emotion and wasn’t sure which ones to follow. Going by the way he felt with Draco sitting atop his lap, he was sure the boy was another Brygun, probably a Dominant one. Wait, when did Malfoy become Draco? Either way, the things Draco was doing to his body felt wonderful, and he had not ever felt like this, not even with Misha. The familiar urge to bare his neck crept up on him, and since it wasn’t aimed towards an already mated Dominant woman, he gave in to his instincts. Draco’s eyes darkened with lust, and Harry watched with half-lidded eyes as the Dominant’s teeth elongated and Draco moved forward to claim him.  
Draco froze when a loud banging sounded on the door. There was a scant second before the sound of metal being forced to move when it shouldn’t, the doorknob practically disappeared. Then the door slammed open, revealing Reign and Saiyuri. Obviously they didn’t like Harry being dragged off by someone they didn’t know.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Reign advanced into the room, shoved the blonde boy off Harry while simultaneously hauling Harry up and behind her, and shifted from human to half form as soon as she heard Saiyuri close the door and lock it with the magically re-attached doorknob.  
“Who the fuck are you and why the fuck are you trying to claim someone who is under my protection? Did you just wake up today and decide to ignore all the protocols put in place by the Council to protect a Submissive?” Reign tried to keep her temper under control, but it wasn’t easy.  
“Wait, what?” the blonde boy spluttered “You know what I am? Council? Submissive? Who are you? Why can’t I keep my hands off Potter? What the bloody hell is happening to me?” a rush of words came spilling out of his mouth. Reign’s protective stance between the boy in front of her and the Submissives behind her faltered. “Wait, you don’t know what you are?” She asked as she cocked her head to the side. “Of course I don’t! Would I be asking the crazy redheaded bint in front of me if I did?” He shouted.  
Reign shifted back to her human form and took a few steps back so she could touch Saiyuri. “Maybe we should talk about this somewhere else. I’m sure you have questions, and I can probably answer them. What is your name?”  
“Draco Malfoy. Who are you?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapter title of "Lock up the Wolves" is borrowed from Ronnie James Dio, and is the title of one of his songs.
> 
> Kudos, follows, and reviews are always welcome, but not required.


End file.
